Skyline
by Escrori
Summary: It's been two years since the Representative Battles and Sawada Tsunayoshi has finally (somewhat) accepted his position as the Vongola Decimo. When a group of transfer students enter Namimori High, Tsuna can tell that they're going to cause some major changes to his and his guardians' daily lives. And it may be just him, but he swears he's seen them before somewhere...


**Title:** Shift into Skyline

**Summary**: It's been two years since the Representative Battles and Sawada Tsunayoshi has finally (somewhat) accepted his position as the Neo Vongola Primo (Or Vongola Decimo as he still insists on calling it). When a group of transfer students enter Namimori High, Tsuna can tell that this group is going to cause some major changes to his and his guardians' daily lives. And it may be just him, but he's sworn that he's seen them before somewhere...

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: 10thGen x (?)

Beta'd by: CarlileLovesAnime

**A/N: **YO! So, um this is a 10thgen x [mystery] fic, though by the end of the chapter I would think you guys will have somewhat of an idea of who these mystery girls (and boy!) are...And also I'm pretty sure that no one has attempted or thought of this particular approach, so I hope at least to be the first one.

P.S. Only thing I own are my ideas, and whatever OCs pop up later in the story

* * *

Orange eyes studied the photo on the table. Someone Talbot had wanted her to meet, absolutely–-he'd said so. Well, he hadn't exactly stated it out loud, but his persistence on the topic definitely had showed her, her guardians, and their two other friends how serious he was about them meeting these people. He had even given each of them a picture and had made all of them, even Adalina and Aureli, swear they wouldn't show each other the pictures they received or discuss the people in them until they were on the flight to Japan.

She didn't get why Talbot was so determined, but she also couldn't help but be curious about the boy in the picture. He was a bit tall, seemed around her age, had a very slender body build (almost like a girl's, in fact. She couldn't help but snicker), had fluffy-looking spiky brown hair, and was very good-looking, over all. What made her curious, though, was why this person looked so much like her. Their hair and eye colors were different, but their hairstyles closely mimicked the other, and their faces were almost exactly identical. An outsider would have thought that they were siblings, twins, even. The girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the door opening, revealing another girl with pale red hair tied in a ponytail and what seemed to be red flames adorning the side of her face.

"Chiara, what are you waiting for? We need to go, _now_." The redhead shook her best friend out of the daydreams.

"A-ah, right." Chiara quickly hid the photograph in her skirt pocket, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She grabbed the suitcase on her bed and followed her friend out the room. "Hey…G…."

"What?"

"How…how do you feel about all of this? I mean, Talbot just springs this on us out of the blue, and he doesn't give us much choice in the matter anyways." Chiara fidgeted with her skirt, knowing that her insecurities were foolish, as she was the one who had relented first. Since she was the leader, everyone else had followed her lead.

"Well, there's not much to do about now, is there? You were the one whose intuition had urged us to do it, so why not?" G turned around to face her best friend, a reassuring grin replacing the usual blank look or scowl. "Besides, I sort of want to meet that guy in my picture. Something tells me he's going to be an interesting person to know."

Chiara tackled the redhead in front of her, feeling relieved. After letting go of G (who could barely breathe), the two dragged their luggage outside, to where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

"Well well, look who's finally out! What took you two so long? No, wait, don't tell me; you were busy comparing your pictures?!" teased a blond guy, the only male in the group.

"I doubt that they'd do that, Elliot-kun!" laughed a cheery Japanese girl, whose black hair was bound into a loose bun near the base of her neck.

"YUZUKI'S RIGHT, YOU KNOW. CHIARA WOULD NEVER LEAVE THE REST OF US OUT!" bellowed a very enthusiastic young boxer by the name of Gianna.

"Geez, you're so loud Gia-nee. You don't need to shout. It's so annoying." whined a sleepy green-haired eight year-old.

"Look who's talking, seaweed headed child. As I recall, your whining is far more irritating than that idiot boxer's incessantly loud speech," drawled a girl whose long dark blue hair resembled a melon/pineapple hybrid.

"Adalina, I don't think that anyone but G really understood what you just said." a girl with red compass-like eyes and flaming red hair piped up.

Chiara smiled, seeing that all of her friends were present, until she noticed that one was missing. "Um, where's Aureli?"

* * *

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind her. Chiara whirled around so quickly that she swore that she could hear the bones in her neck cracking. Standing behind her was a girl with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and sharp pale blue eyes that reflected barely contained bloodlust, as well as just a smidge of excitement.

Aureli was thrilled about meeting all these potentially strong opponents, most of all the teen in the picture that Talbot gave her. Hibari Kyouya, cloud guardian of the Vongola Decimo, nephew of the storm Arcobaleno Fon and successor to the Hibari family empire. Talbot had told her that she was not to share the image with the other girls and Elliot, but he hadn't ever said they weren't allowed to research them. And judging by that one picture, it wasn't hard to guess who the others were. Neo Vongola Primo and his guardians, along with the Shimon Decimo. How exciting, having the famed Vongola as prey.

Chiara and G shivered at the smile that had somehow made its way onto the older girl's face. She must have done research on the subject of her photograph if she was so excited about going to Japan. It was creepy, really, how cheery she'd been since Talbot had announced that they would be going to meet their mystery targets. She and Adalina hadn't fought even once since the notice, largely because she had locked herself in her room as part of her very intense investigation. After cooping herself up for a day and a half, she'd come out ridiculously ecstatic, to point of ignoring Adalina and her attempts to infuriate the blonde. Chiara shivered at the thought of there being someone out there who could make Aureli's bloodlust spike like that. Aureli never got that excited, not even when she or Piera sparred with their eldest teammate. Maybe it was love?

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you." G whacked Chiara on the back of her head. If there was one thing that the tattooed girl knew for sure, it was that there was no way that that Aureli was capable of falling in love at first sight.

"But G-e-e! It could be a possibility!" Chiara rubbed the spot where G's unforgiving fist had come down, whining like a preschooler who wanted more ice cream.

"_What could be a possibility?_" Aureli inquired, her tone laced with a very dark killing intent. She knew exactly what was on her asinine boss's mind, and she did not find it amusing.

"Oh, just that we thi-" Chiara began, and was very rudely interrupted by a certain redhead.

"We don't _think_ anything. It's just Chiara being hormonal."

"G! I am _not_ being hormonal! And don't interrupt me!'

"You are, and I'd rather not see you get killed because you're acting like some stupid blonde in those horrible American chick-flicks you're always making us watch!"

"But they're so good!"

"No, they're horrible and idiotic and there are better genres to choose from!"

"_Are we, or are we not leaving. If I recall correctly, we have a plane to catch._" Aurelie was having none of her boss's nonsense and if this argument stretched on any longer then they would be late.

* * *

After the French girl's _very_ subtle threat to beat them to death if they didn't get moving, the rest of the girls and Elliot quickly packed their bags into the cars and for once, even Adalina cooperated. The drive to the airport was uneventful for the most part (thankfully), and when they finally settled in the jet, the atmosphere almost immediately tensed up. None of the teens wanted to be the first to crumble under pressure, and fortunately for them, Lyall, being the youngest, broke first.

"S-so…since we're on the plane now, why don't we start?" Despite her effort to sound brave, poor Lyall's voice shook. Still, it was an admirable attempt, and the more compassionate passengers all took out their respective photographs, though they still made sure that no one had a clear view of the pictures.

That left only G, Elliot, Adalina and Aureli, though Elliot only held back because he refused to lose to his ex-girlfriend. After a glare from the boss however, the four of them also pulled out their photos, albeit one made a move to reveal their mystery persons, so Talbot, who had been who-knew-where until that moment, finally decided to butt in, making them proceed in order from youngest to oldest. Which meant, of course, that Lyall was again to go first.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! So that's pretty much done thank all that is holy...and unholy for that matter. Anyway, poor Lyall's been thrown into hot water! By now you guys should have figured out who our mystery characters are! (But if you haven't, that's okay too.)


End file.
